


Gifts

by afteriwake



Series: All's Fair [26]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Amazing friends, Angry Jessica Angell, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Co-workers, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Friendship, First Christmas, Flack Is A Calming Influence, Happy Jessica Angell, Head Kisses, On Call, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Flack and Angell celebrate Christmas their own way.





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by **ladylothwen** , who wanted a fic of Flack, Angell and their daughter during Christmas. I answered the prompt of " _stuffed animals_."

"How much stuff did you guys buy her?" Angell asked, looking at the mound of presents sitting on her coffee table. "I think there are more presents from all of you than there are from _us_."

"Well, she's the first kid any of us have had," Stella said, taking the sleeping baby from Angell. "And it's her first Christmas, so we're spoiling her."

"That's supposed to be our job," Angell said with a wry smile.

"No, _your_ job is to be the parents. We're all like her godparents, so _we_ get to spoil," Lindsay said with a smile. "And Flack already told us everything you guys got her, so there are no repeat gifts."

"Plus there's some gifts for you two in there since you missed both the Christmas parties this year," Stella added. "So that's why there's so much stuff there."

"Ah. Well, as long as it wasn't all for her." Angell sat down on the couch and relaxed against it, shutting her eyes.

"Tired?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah. She's not sleeping through the night, so I'm up with her most evenings. And then with Don at work during the day I don't really get to take a nap." She picked up a stuffed bear that was sitting on top of the pile and looked it over. It was from Mac, and she grinned at the thought of how much Victoria would love it.

"Then you're going to love this gift," Lindsay said, pulling out an envelope and handing it to her.

Angell took the envelope and opened it with a grin. "A hotel room reservation? Gift certificates? What kind of plan did you guys cook up?"

Stella nodded, not looking up from staring at Victoria. "Flack's getting a three day weekend off next weekend, and we all pitched in to cover this for you."

"We're going to take shifts babysitting," Lindsay said. "Samantha offered to watch Victoria during the day, and then Danny and I are going to watch her Friday night, and Stella's going to watch her Saturday night." Lindsay held her arms out in Stella's direction.

"The gift certificates are for restaurants that Hawkes found which make amazing food that he thought you guys would like. He's just as into his food as Flack is, so we figured we'd leave that up to him," Stella added, reluctantly handing Victoria over to Lindsay.

Lindsay took her very carefully. "Oh, and one last thing. Mac's covering your cover charge and drinks at the club he plays at so you two can go enjoy a special performance on Saturday night. He won't be playing, but he said the people who are are really good."

"I don't know how to thank you guys."

"Enjoy yourself," Stella said with a smile. "Just don't get pregnant again."

Angell laughed, and the sound startled Victoria. Lindsay immediately started soothing the baby, rocking her slightly. "Hello there," she said softly. "You can go back to sleep now."

Victoria yawned and shut her eyes again. "You're a natural," Angell said.

"Yeah, well...I had a lot of little cousins," she replied with a smile. "I got a lot of practice."

"You think about ever having kids?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, sometimes."

"With Danny?" Angell added with a smirk.

Lindsay was quiet for a moment and then nodded slowly. "Yeah. I got a second chance...if things go that far I'm not going to fight it."

"Good for you," Angell said. She got up off the couch and went over to Lindsay, taking her daughter from her arms. "Just don't start trying for a family while you're here babysitting."

"I won't, I promise," Lindsay said with a laugh, which also startled Victoria. "Oh, God, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. She's not completely awake yet," Angell said.

"We should get going," Stella said, standing up.

"See you guys later," Angell said, grinning at the two women. Lindsay grinned as well and waved at the two of them before they headed out the door. "Well, we're by ourselves again," she said to her daughter as soon as she locked the door behind her guests. "Let's just hope Daddy comes home soon and tells me he has all of tomorrow off."

**\---**

"They're making you work?" Angell said, raising her voice slightly throwing her hands up in the air. Victoria started to cry again and Angell sagged slightly, heading towards the nursery.

Flack followed. "I'm just on call," he said soothingly. "And Captain said he'd try and make sure I was the last person to be called in if anything happened. And I'm only on call after eight, so I have the actual day to spend at home here."

She relaxed slightly. "So I don't have to go to your parents and my parents by myself."

"No, you don't have to go by yourself." He went over to her and pulled her into a hug. "But I was thinking we could do our Christmas tonight so that we can both sleep in tomorrow. Victoria's not going to know any different."

"Does this mean if she wakes up you'll take care of her?"

"I will." He kissed the top of her head. "Let's grab the gifts and the camera and start opening things up."

**\---**

An hour later there was a huge pile of gifts, and Flack had the baby in his arms playing with the stuffed animal Mac had given her. "She's starting to go back to sleep," he said quietly.

"Then maybe we can open up our gifts," she replied, indicating the small pile of still unopened gifts.

"Let me go put her in the bassinet," he said, carefully lifting himself up off the couch and heading towards the portable bassinet they had. He set Victoria down and went back over to Angell. "You know, almost a year ago we were on this couch and you were already pregnant," he said with a grin.

"Yeah, I remember. We were watching that one show and I think we almost had sex but the morning sickness started to kick in."

"I kind of figured you were already pregnant at that point," he said. "I just didn't want to say anything, and then a couple days later you told me you actually were."

"So that's why you took it so well," she said with a soft laugh, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, that's part of it." He nudged her head off after a moment and reached over for one of the gifts. "Come on. Let's start opening them before she wakes up."

“Okay,” she said, smiling at him. This was, honestly, just as good a Christmas as if they’d had it in the morning. And that was fine with her.


End file.
